1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a route point setting device that sets route points on a flight route of an aircraft, and a route point setting program.
2. Related Art
Conventional setting of a flight route of an aircraft involves setting route points between a predetermined start point and arrival point, and setting the flight route so as to be routed by these route points. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3557445 describes obtaining an evaluation value regarding all inter-point routes between candidate waypoints from a start point to an arrival point, based on a database recording multiple waypoints and inter-point routes, and selecting waypoints to fly by whereby the accumulated value of the evaluation values is the smallest.